Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-pole angle-connecting device, in particular for soldering onto a printed circuit board, including a planar filter, and a continuous signal conductor assigned to each pole and having ends on one side to be soldered to corresponding soldering points of the printed circuit board and ends on another side constructed as connector pins or plug-in sockets.
Such angle-connecting devices are provided with C or Pi filters having at least one capacitor for the respective signal conductor. The filtering is preferably performed directly in the input of a device connected to the signal conductor, at the plug-in connector, by planar filters. However, they require space, which is only available with difficulty in the angle-connecting devices that can be soldered onto printed circuit boards.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a multi-pole angle-connecting device, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type, which is produced cost-effectively and which can be soldered easily onto printed circuit boards.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a multi-pole angle-connecting device, particularly for soldering onto a printed circuit board, comprising continuous signal conductors each assigned to a pole, the signal conductors having angular conductors with one soldering end to be soldered to corresponding soldering points of a printed circuit board, another end constructed as connector pins or plug-in sockets and a given diameter; a filter plate having openings through which the angular conductors are led; a metallic filter holder on which the filter plate rests, the filter holder connected to ground and having openings for leading through one of the soldering ends of the angular conductors, the openings in the filter holder having diameters larger than the given diameters; and a collar connected to the filter holder.
The planar filter is constructed as a monolithic or planar filter plate. The filter plate has openings, through which the angular conductors of the signal conductors are led and filtering capacitors connected to the respectively led-through signal conductors are provided, at least for some of the signal conductors. Placed onto the filter plate is a metallic filter holder, which is connected to the metal housing of the angle-connecting device and has corresponding openings, that are provided with diameters larger than the diameters of the signal conductors to avoid short-circuits.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the side of the filter plate facing the printed circuit board is covered by a centering plate, for stabilization. As a result, the planar filter or the filter plate itself is protected against effects of heat during the soldering of the angle-connecting device onto the printed circuit board.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the centering plate is formed by a ceramic mass, or alternatively from a plastic having high heat resistance, in particular provided with a fiber reinforcement increasing the mechanical stability of such a plate. Both glass fibers and other fibers, for example carbon fibers or temperature-resistant synthetic fibers, for instance PTFE fibers, are suitable as a fiber reinforcement. Such plates with thicknesses in the range of 0.4 to 0.8 mm are produced with good dimensional stability, for example by the injection-molding technique.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, there is provided a latching engagement in order to be able to fit the centering plates into the basic body in a secured manner. For this purpose, the basic body and the centering plate have corresponding latching locations, which also lock the fitted-together angle-connecting device.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the metallic filter holder is provided toward the side of the connector pins or plug-in sockets with an angled offset, which extends to such an extent that its plate terminates with the lower edge of the filter. This filter holder has openings for the lead-throughs of the signal conductors, corresponding to the lead-throughs of the filter, which have a diameter of adequate size to avoid short-circuits to ground with respect to the signal conductors. A plastic insert is provided in an intermediate space that is formed by the angled offset between the filter holder and the molding provided with the connector pins or plug-in sockets. The plastic insert is approximately form-lockingly inserted, stabilizes the angled offset and prevents movements of the molding in relation to the filter holder.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, at the same time, the centering plate is supported through the use of an elevated, peripheral edge region against the underside of the plate of the filter. Latching hooks which are provided for securing the plate-shaped filter in the filter holder interact with correspondingly constructed and disposed mating latching locations on the plate of the filter.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, in particular for angle-connecting devices, especially if their terminals have to be bent at a subsequent time, the planar filter is protected from mechanical stresses by a supporting carrier. A printed circuit board or a preferably ceramic substrate sheet, which has the same pattern of holes for the connector pins to be led through as the planar filter, is provided as the supporting carrier. This supporting carrier is placed against one side of the planar filter to bear with surface area contact or areally in such a way that the connector pins can be led through the aligned lead-through openings of both the planar filter and of the supporting carrier. The supporting plate advantageously lies on the side of the planar filter that is facing the bending side in the event of subsequent bending of terminals or connector pins.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the lead-throughs are metallized, so that the terminals can be securely soldered on the supporting carrier. At the same time, these lead-throughs are constructed in such a way that the contact points of the planar filter are included in being soldered by solder flowing through by capillary action and the planar filter is included and brought into electrical contact by one soldering operation.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a multi-pole angle-connecting device, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.